Poseidon's Fury
by TheTimeLady125
Summary: This is a One-Shot that popped into my head when I saw the Poseidon's Fury AD in Takes place before lightning thief Percy's 12. But Poseidon and Zeus look like they do in the movie. This is when Poseidon went to look for his Daughter.possible story l8.


**This is a random One-shot that popped into my head when I was at Island of Adventures yesterday and I saw Poseidon's Fury. Sense I recently got obsessed with Percy Jackson and The Olympians, I though I would write ****this before I forgot it. Hope you enjoy.**

**~SeaGoddess10011~**

"Morgan!" A girl turned around to see her best friends Selene running towards her. She sighed in annoyance.

-"Finally! We're about to go in!" She told her amusement clear in her voice.

The grabbed hands so they wouldn't be separated and started going through the dark hallways of Poseidon's temple.

-"Wow…" Morgan muttered, her green eyes sparkling with awe.

All through the walls were Greek Symbols telling Poseidon's Story. Curiosity sparked in Morgan as she understood some of the words, it was weird sense she had dyslexia.

As they kept walking they came upon a curious scene, something that looked like an archaeological dig site.

Her eyebrows rose as she saw a nerdy "archeologist" named "Taylor" who was going to guide her and the rest of her classmates to the Lost City of Atlantis.

They walked through the halls and finally cam up to a round room, the walls looked like they were made of marble, a sleek sheet of water dampening the surface.

Morgan broke away from Selene and towards the walls. She briefly registered her friends worried voice, she turned back and looked into her friends deep blue eyes before continuing towards the walls.

She stretched her palm on the cool surface that actually felt like marble, the sensation of the cool marble calming her frazzled nerves and cooling her over heated skin.

A sudden explosion caught her attention and she ran back to Selene.

She tied her jet-black hair back and looked at the wall where a scarred face was yelling at the group. Taylor once again led them hurriedly to another room.

Morgan looked around and her eyes landed on a man wearing a jacket and jeans. Then their eyes locked and Morgan's green eyes met their twins.

Her gaze didn't waver as the man's eyes widened. A sharp tug on her hand pulled her from her staring match.

-"Come on Morgan!" Selene said as they were led to a room where a spectacular light show occurred.

-"What's happening Sel?" Morgan whispered in her friends ear.

Selene playfully glared at her.

-"Haven't you been paying attention?" she said and Morgan shook her head innocently.

-"Poseidon and Lord Darkenon are about to finish their battle because Lord Darkenon tried to take over Poseidon's Temple." Morgan nodded her head and watched the light show.

Her eyes once again found themselves on the mysterious man a few people behind her and she saw his jaw clenched in anger as he watched the battle.

Morgan's head titled like a curious puppy. She allowed herself to be pulled by the hand by Selene as she led her towards the exit.

When the sun hit her face she squinted her eyes and put on her sunglasses.

-"Whoa!" she shouted as she slipped on a puddle of water and landed smack on her butt.

Selene looked at her once a fell to the floor laughing. Glaring playfully at her Morgan splashed Selene with the water from the puddle they were currently in. Selene gasped in fake surprise and tackled Morgan and soon they were both wet.

Their favorite teacher Mrs. Cullen looked at them and took each of their cameras and took a picture of them, both with goofy grins on their faces.

-"Come on girls your 14 act your age!" Mrs. Cullen playfully scolded them.

Selene and Morgan fell into childish giggles as they stood up. Morgan started walking and bumped into someone causing her to fall to floor again.

She laid on the ground, another laugh escaping her mouth.

looked up and shaded green eyes met their twins once again.

The man held his hand out to help her stand up and she gladly took it.

-"Sorry!" she said breathlessly from her laughing fit.

-"No problem." The man said with an accent Morgan couldn't place.

-"MORGAN!" Selene yelled as she took Morgan's arm and pulled her away from the man yelling a quick good bye.

Morgan looked at the familiar man and felt somewhat sad to have to leave and turned to look in front of herself so she wouldn't bump into anyone again.

-"POSEIDON!"

The deep voice that yelled the name caused her to turn around to see the green-eyed man staring at her and another man standing next to him.

She once again tilted her head like a curious puppy.

She shook her head for being nosy and followed and excited Selene as they saw the entrance to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

Excitement coursed through her veins as the sight of the Hogwarts Castle came into view.

One thought came to her head…

This was going to be SWEET!

~Poseidon's POV~

-"So is she?" Zeus asked his brother

-"Yes, when she fell she scrapped her hands the water healed them before she noticed." Poseidon answered

-"Should we ask Chiron to send someone?"

Poseidon nodded his head.

-"Make that two someone's, I suspect that her friend is your Daughter"

Poseidon looked at his brother and smirked smugly at the slight smile on his brothers face.

Morgan once again turned to look at him through her sunglasses.

He smiled as she disappeared through the Hogwarts gates.

He was happy, as happy as he was when he found out that Sally was with child.

His son.

_Percy_

He wondered how his son would react when he found out he had an older sister.

Worry knotted in his stomach.

_Who will be the child of the prophecy Percy or Morgan?_

He loved Percy and Morgan equally but he had a special place in his heart for Morgan.

She was his only Daughter for some unkown reason when he had children in the past they were always Sons.

Never Daughters.

Then Morgan was born. His only Daughter.

The Daughter of the Sea… yeah, Poseidon, God of the Sea was _**very**_happy.

Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
